Check Up
The next day after the debris from the crash has been cleared up Not-Allison goes to talk to Hen. This story also references Elaina's Return with Not-Allison and Hen. '' '''Hyde' without a Jekyll:' *Not-Allison' approached Hen's office,she hugs a large stack of papers to her chest as she knocks on the door.* H-Hen? Do you have a minute? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Why hello! What can I do for you? Hyde without a Jekyll:' H-Hi! I was hoping to talk to you for a moment' about...*She glances down at the pile of papers and notes in her hands and then back up at Hen.* ...something. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen opens the door wider and steps aside. ) By all means, come in! Hyde without a Jekyll:' Thank you *She bows her head and steps through the door.*' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen closes the door behind her and makes his way to a well padded chair. ) Do have a seat. If you would like something more comfortable, I can arrange for that as well. Hyde without a Jekyll:' T-This is just fine thank you. *She sits in the chair,' looks down at the papers, and shuffles her feet nervously.* ...D-Do you remember when I asked you if I could come by later to talk to you? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( The doctor makes his way to a fireplace, removing a kettle that hung there. He makes his way to a cabinet and opens some canisters, sprinkling some of the contents into a decorated tea pot and pouring the boiling water in, unleashing the overwhelming smell of peppermint and lavender upon the room. He returns the canisters to their places and takes the set to the desk ) I remember. That is the reason for your call, I presume? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She nods her head, breathing in the soothing aromas emanating' from the tea pot. She doesn't make eye contact and continues to stare at her notes a concerned look coming over her face.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He takes the matching cups and pours the relaxing blend into each one, before peering up at her. ) Then I only have one question to ask. How do you like your tea? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She smiles at this and looks up at Hen.* ' I think some straight, strong tea would do nicely for this conversation. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Right! Here you go then ( The doctor places the cup before her. ) A wise choice, but one made often in times of great distress. What troubles you so deeply? Hyde without a Jekyll:' Thank you. *She takes a sip of tea before' beginning.* You are a doctor of the society who not only has knowledge in biochemistry but also that of HJ7. My hope is that you might be able to help me solve a problem that I have been unable to figure out the past 4 years. *As she sips her tea, her hands tremble. She takes a breath preparing her self for the conversation.* A-As you may know from the other lodgers... four years ago She--I took HJ7. *She hands the doctor a crumpled sheet, burned and bloody. Notes were scribbled over the piece of paper but it was clear that this was the formula and instructions to make HJ7.* Since then I've lost touch with my...Alter ego...Allison. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He takes the notes, his face paling slightly. ) I... don't suppose you'd know how you got this...would you? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She looks down at the stack of papers her voice catching' a bit.* A-Allison found it on one of her night trips around London. She bumped into a stranger who dropped it. S-She tried to return it but the figure was gone. *A closer look at the recipe one could see a neatly written list of ingredients and directions. At the top it was labeled “A New Start for a New world” but over top this kind handwriting was that one a desperate note blotted by ink and blood “NEVER TO BE USED UNLESS YOU WISH TO PROVOKE EVIL HIMSELF!”* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): I...see...and you want to resurrect this recipe? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She shakes her head.* I've already tried that ...many a' time...Elaina can testify to that. *She hands Hen a folder containing a large pile of papers and logs. Each one has a test number at the top, a variable in the potions recipie or construction, and the word FAILURE scrawled at the bottom.* I have not seen or heard from Allison in 4 years. After talking to the other lodgers, I've learned that this is abnormal...*she giggles at the absurity of her statement but quickly grows serious again.* ...I...I think when Allison took that serum i-it didn't work right. I'm not entirly sure why, b-but I have some theories...and with you being a doctor fluent on the topic...I-I was hoping you c-could help...*She then looks hard into Hens eyes searching for something.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( He looks slightly past her eyes, as if searching for something. ) ...Perhaps...it wasn't mixed properly. The HJ series requires a...certain''ingredient. It's rare. Imperfect. Most chemists fail to reproduce it. There would be no way to tell what quality mixture she produced, but this- this is a highly secured formula and for a good reason. A whole generation of murderers was produced from this recipe. Frankly, I'm surprised she managed to get her hands on this. '''Hyde' without a Jekyll:' *She closes her eyes and shakes her head.* A-As am I.' I...I wish I could tell you who dropped that recipe but I did not see their face. And I know ...I know Allison followed the recipe to the letter. As for the ingredients I can confirm that they were correct. A-Allison's master was an apothecary. He would always brag about h-his strange clients to his friends. H-How all these odd individuals would come in looking for this salt that only he had. ... *she scowls at the papers in her lap.* He was always bragging about that salt. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): You know, many of his profession still get it wrong. My predecessor wrote many times of how frustrated he was with the latest supplier. ( He hesitates with his hand on the desk drawer. ) ...If you'd like, you could read it for yourself. Hyde without a Jekyll:' No I believe you. *She sighs.*' Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): So, the remaining question: what do you want to do? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She looks up at Hen and thinks for a second a smile' spreading across her face.* I...I would like to know what happened to her. And then...if we can, bring her back. Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 58! Category:Main Plot Category:Normality